Geraldine Marie Winblad (1928-2011)
Geraldine Marie Winblad (1928-2011) aka Geri Winblad. She was a worker for the Western Electric Company. (b. May 14, 1928; Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA - d. January 10, 2011; Dover, Tuscarawas County, Ohio, USA) Parents *Otto Perry Winblad (1902-1977) *Helen Louise Hollenbach (1905-1928) Death of mother Her mother died a few days after giving birth to her in 1928. She and her father, Otto, went to live with Otto's sister, Maria Elizabeth Freudenberg (1895-1987). It was the same year that Maria's husband abandoned her, and one year before the Great Depression. Otto worked as a printer for the newspaper and his income kept the family going during the depression. They lived together till 1933 when Otto remarried. Donations to poor children Local Girls Help Mountain Children. Two nine-year-old Jersey City girls. Audrey Ross of 2700 Hudson Boulevard, and Geraldine Winblad of 32 Van Reypen Street, have formed a "club" of two members to send a box of Christmas gifts to needy children in southern mountains. They made the donation through the Save the Children Fund, whose headquarters are in the Metropolitan Tower, 1 Madison Avenue, New York City. The Save the Children Fund provides food, clothing, shoes, and other welfare assistance throughout the year to children of impoverished families in isolated sections where; there are no organized charities. The movement also provides education, religious character-building and recreational programs in its field, which includes Tennessee, Kentucky, North Carolina and Virginia. The two Jersey City girls gave of their own cherished possessions, and also called on their parents for contributions, with the result that their gift in part consisted of children's books, volumes of comic pictures, men's shoes, women's shoes, children's sneakers and sandals, children's dresses, underwear, games, dolls, socks, hair ribbons and other presents. (Source: Jersey Journal on November 23, 1937) First marriage She married Emmett Peter Van Deusen II (1926-2002). The Van Deusens were already married into the family through Naida Freudenberg and that is how she met Emmett. Second marriage After a divorce she married John Earl Borland I (1924-1986). John had previously been married into the family when he was married to Helen Freudenberg, sister of Naida. Geraldine and Helen were born in the same year. Death She died on January 10, 2011 in Dover, Tuscarawas County, Ohio. Obituary Geraldine (Geri) Marie Borland 1928-2011. Geri Borland passed away peacefully in her sleep at her home in Dover, Ohio, with her two dogs, Bo and Bozo, at her bedside. Geri was born May 14, 1928 in Jersey City, N.J. to Otto and Helen (Hollenbach) Winblad. Her mother died shortly after childbirth and her father remarried five years later to Leah Way. Geri graduated from William L. Dickinson High School in Jersey City and went to work for Western Electric Company. She was married in 1952 and had two children, Emmett (1954) and Karen (1959). Geri lived in Georgia and Michigan during her first marriage and returned to New Jersey with her children in 1969. She resumed her career and eventually retired from AT&T. In 1979 she married John Borland, who she had known most of her life. John was a native of Leesville, Ohio and after they both retired they left New Jersey and moved to Leesville. Sadly, John passed away November 10, 1986. A few years later Geri moved to Florida. The happiest years of her life were with John and she decided to return to Ohio in 1998 to be close to him in spirit and enjoy the company of her friends she knew in Leesville. She settled in Dover where she spent her remaining years. On Jan. 10, 2011 she joined her beloved husband, John. Geri is survived by her son, Emmett Van Deusen, of Brooklyn Park, Minnesota; her daughter, Karen Smith of West Virginia; and her granddaughter, Katie Smith who resides in Ohio. She will be missed by her many friends and extended family. Geri was a lifelong lover of all animals. In lieu of flowers a donation to the Humane Society or ASPCA would be appreciated. A public graveside services will be conducted 2 p.m. Saturday, Jan. 15, 2011 in the Leesville Cemetery with Rev. Jerralyn Myers officiating. There are no calling hours scheduled, however a private family visitation will be observed. The Baxter-Gardner Funeral Home at Sherrodsville is handling arrangements. To leave an online condolence message, please visit the funeral home website. Images File:Geraldine Winblad (1928-2011) in 1928.jpg|1928 File:Winblad-Maria Winblad-Otto Freudenberg.jpg|1930 File:Selma Louise Freudenberg (1921- ) and Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) and Helen Eloise Freudenberg (1928-1989) and Geraldine Marie Winblad (1928- ) in 1933.jpg|1933 File:Geraldine Winblad in the Jersey Journal on November 23, 1937.png|1937 donations for poor children Image:Winblad-Geraldine 056.jpg|1945-1946 circa File: Winblad VanDeusen 1952December27 wedding 600dpi 95quality.jpg|1952 December 27 Image:Greg Van Deusen John Borland Gerri Winblad.jpg|1980 circa with her husband John Earl Borland and son-in-law Greg Smith External links *Geraldine Marie Winblad (1928-2011) at Findagrave *Geraldine Marie Winblad (1928-2011) at Facebook *Geraldine Marie Winblad (1928-2011) at Geni.com Category:Non-SMW people articles Category: Burials at Leesville Cemetery, Leesville, Ohio